Election
}} Julien rescues a charming old lemur named Doc Sugarfoot from a cave and takes him on as an adviser. Plot It is the day when the lemurs have to feed a monster called "The Gorch". Julien tries to throw some fruit at the monster, but accidentally throws Mort instead. Julien, Maurice and Clover then decide to go into the cave and rescue Mort. They try to search for Mort, but they end up finding an elderly lemur who has his tail pinned to a rock. The lemur introduces himself as "Doc Sugarfoot" and explains that he accidentally got his tail pinned under a rock during a foosa attack decades ago, and that he's been eating the fruit the people have been throwing into the cave to survive. Julien, Mort, Maurice and Clover realize that Doc Sugarfoot is the Gorch and that there was no monster after all. After freeing Doc Sugarfoot, he starts wooing all the lemurs with his sayings and wisdoms. Julien is fascinated by this and decides to make Doc Sugarfoot part of his royal council, which Sugarfoot gladly accepts. Later that day, Julien is giving advice to some lemurs, but Doc Sugarfoot keeps ruining it by using his metaphors as advice to the other lemurs (such as "It's easier to stew than stay cool" and "If you butter your biscuit on the bottom, all you get is a soggy hand"), which don't make sense at all. Soon enough, Doc Sugarfoot is stealing Julien's thunder and not letting him do his job. Julien gets jealous by all the attention Sugarfoot is getting and can't take it anymore. Julien confronts Sugarfoot and says that he wants to do his job, and to stop with his wisdoms. Doc Sugarfoot then decides to settle this with an election for king, which Julien accepts. Julien has to keep his position as king, so he decides to make a plan to help him win; he will do an interview on Xixi's show and tell the people why they should vote for him, Mort will make campaign posters showing how much of a good person Julien is and Clover and Maurice will dig up info on Doc Sugarfoot to ruin his reputation and make the other lemurs hate him, so they'll vote for Julien. On Xixi's show, Julien tells the kingdom what he'll do if he's elected as King; which is the same as he's always been doing and reminds the lemurs of all the good times they've had since he's been in control of the kingdom. However, Doc Sugarfoot starts spreading lies about Julien saying that he's a child abandoned and out of touch with regular people. Julien wants to prove he's not a phony, so he challenges Doc Sugarfoot to a debate. Clover and Maurice try to get some information on Sugarfoot from Hector, since he's the oldest lemur around, but Hector is trying to get away from the island as far as possible because he's afraid of Doc Sugarfoot, and that there was a reason he was in the cave. Hector then runs away and Clover and Maurice decide to go check out the cave. At the plane, Mort comes back with campaign posters and Xixi goes over the questions with Julien. Xixi asks what Julien plans to do if Sugarfoot wins the debate and Julien says they'll go to Plan C. Clover and Maurice return to the cave they found Doc Sugarfoot in and find out that he's King Julien the Terrible, a previous ruler who enslaved all of Madagascar and nearly caused the genocide of the lemur race. Luckily, the people were brave enough to fight back; they stopped him, tied him up and put his tail under a very hard rock. Maurice and Clover try to race back to the kingdom, but Doc Sugarfoot tries to kill them with a boulder. Luckily, they escape by diving into the water. At the debate, Terrible makes a speech saying three random words (back porch, overalls and huckleberry) and easily wins the hearts of the other lemurs (except Mort and Julien). Julien however, tells everyone that he loves his kingdom and that if he's elected, he will work hard to keep them safe and inspire them to live life to the fullest. The lemurs aren't motivated at all. While Julien stalls for time, Clover and Maurice reveal the truth about Doc Sugarfoot. But, Doc Sugarfoot bluffs about this and says that he's a strong leader for killing most of the lemurs, and the people still elect him. Just when Terrible is about to begin his reign of tyranny again, he is hit by lightning and reduced to ashes. Since Terrible is dead, Julien is king again. pl:Wybory Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes